Sombra
by Black Suiris
Summary: Talvez por isso, por não tê-lo conhecido, Harry não notava o óbvio. /Continuação de Abismo. Slash.


**Disclaimer:** Já sabem, Harry Potter pertence a Rowling. Só estou explorando minha louca imaginação de fã.

**Nota:** Sem beta, portanto perdoem os eventuais erros.

* * *

><p><strong>Sombra<strong>

por Blackverdammt

* * *

><p>Harry viu pelo que achava ser a quarta vez, Sirius encher o copo com uísque e beber.<p>

Ele tinha o olhar perdido, fitava o nada a sua frente e dava goles lentos na bebida. Raramente um sorriso levíssimo e discreto se estampava em sua face, não parecia um sorriso sombra, mas um sorriso contido, de quem percebe a tempo que não seria muito certo estar sorrindo e controla-se. Harry lhe lançava olhares a cada minuto, e vez ou outra o homem parecia sair de seus pensamentos e desviava o olhar do que estivesse a sua frente para o afilhado.

Enquanto estavam presos em si, os olhos abismo-céu pareciam ainda mais profundos e, de alguma forma, parecia que uma luta entre lucidez e loucura se tratava neles ao fitá-lo. Harry não notava isso, claro.

Mas tinha a impressão de ver algo diferente nos olhos de Sirius, algo tão complexo que não sabia definir, e achava ser o alvo de toda a contemplação do animago, levando em conta que era sempre para ele que desviava o olhar a cada imersão do abismo interior. Mas Harry estava em dúvida se os pensamentos eram mesmo sobre si, era particularmente difícil entender as atitudes dele, e sua mente então...

O garoto queria muito conhecer seu padrinho, mas não era capaz de ver muito bem além. Além da mascará mal posta, além do que achava que estava indo bem.

Sirius mais uma vez deixou escapar um mínimo sorriso. E o para o menino estava tudo como deveria estar.

Talvez estivesse distraído demais em seu turbilhão de emoções. Apreensão por tudo que vinha acontecendo, e felicidade. Sim, felicidade, por ver a mudança em seu padrinho, por achar que ele voltava um pouco, a cada dia, a ser o Sirius que foi um dia, o homem sorridente que viu na foto do casamento de seus pais. Por achar que ele voltava a ser o Sirius que não tivera a oportunidade de conhecer, e talvez por isso, por não tê-lo conhecido, não notava o óbvio.

Aquele homem era uma sombra do que foi Sirius Black.

Harry não percebia. Só notava que o padrinho estava andando no que parecia ser uma linha fina, bambeando para todos os lados. Hora parecia um tanto melhor, ria (um riso sombra) e parecia se divertir com os gêmeos, nessas horas o garoto transbordava esperança, mas no momento seguinte entornava um copo e passava um longo tempo em silencio, vez ou outra sendo atravessado por um leve ar sonhador que desaparecia muito rápido. Mas algumas vezes, enquanto estava perdido em sua mente, sua face só mostrava sombras, nada indicava que um ou outro pensamento que tivesse naquele momento fosse lhe fazer puxar minimamente o canto dos lábios.

Ás vezes, ao despertar do transe (não importando qual, louco-sonhador ou sombrio) ele lhe sorria. E a cada sorriso que Sirius lhe dava, Harry se sentia mais e mais divido entre querer voltar para Hogwarts, e ficar ali.

**oOo**

O dia do julgamento se aproximava, e agora Sirius voltava a se fechar em si, ficava ausente por horas. Subia para o quarto que era da Sra. Black, aonde sua única companhia era Buckbeak. Mas quando estava por perto, não havia mais sorrisos, nem mesmo os sorrisos sombra.

Dessa vez, ao contrario dos outros anos, Harry não estava ansioso para voltar à escola. Não queria ser expulso, claro, mas se isso acontecesse, pelo menos teria Sirius. E tinha uma ligeira impressão que ele ficaria feliz com isso, que ficasse consigo, mesmo que fosse lamentar sua saída de Hogwarts. E possivelmente sentia-se culpado por desejar a expulsão.

O garoto sabia o quanto ele odiava ter que estar ali, e imaginava como seria quando –e se – fosse embora. A casa ficaria vazia, todos de volta aos seus lares, um ou outro membro aparecendo uma vez ou outra. Ele seria encarcerado só, no lugar onde residiam alguns de seus fantasmas.

E Sirius ficaria aliviado e gostaria da aparição de qualquer membro da ordem, talvez até a chegada de Snape ajudasse, isto é, enquanto mantivesse a boca fechada e não tivesse lhe dizendo o quão imprestável e covarde era estando ali.

E pela milésima vez, Harry pensou o quanto isso não estava certo, não era justo. Não seria bom para ninguém estar preso em um lugar onde não foi feliz. E Sirius era a última pessoa que deveria viver assim, se ele antes não era do tipo que podia ficar bem estando enclausurado e sem poder agir, os anos em Azkaban o quebraram e colaboraram para piorar isto.

O julgamento que foi favorável a Harry, o estava deixando mal. Devia estar contente e aliviado por não ser expulso, mas esses sentimentos era insignificantes perto da loucura que viu nos olhos cinzentos de Sirius. Uma mescla confusa do que sentia passava rapidamente por eles, mas logo em seguida eram tragados pelo abismo e ficava impossível de se ler algo neles.

Sentia-se incomodado em ver seu padrinho assim, gostava muito daquele homem para partir vendo-o naquela situação. Não se sentia à-vontade para ir para Hogwarts e deixá-lo.

Os olhos cinza estavam sem o brilho que ganharam após a chegada de Harry em Grimmauld Place, e agora, mesmo com o afilhado ali, ele sofria em antecipação pelo distanciamento que viria. O garoto queria confortá-lo de alguma forma, mas o que poderia fazer? Nunca fora muito bom com coisas do tipo.

Mas amava Sirius e vê-lo sofrer lhe angustiava.

Podia não conhecê-lo bem, tiveram pouco tempo de convívio, mas agora tinha certeza que o que sentia e o sufocava tanto, era o amor que tinha por ele.

Harry tinha duvidas sobre a forma que o amava, era de uma intensidade atordoante, devia ser mesmo assim? Mas logo se convencia que era normal. Afinal aquele era o homem em quem seus pais confiaram. A pessoa que deixaram para cuidar de si. Que fizeram de seu padrinho, pois sabiam que o amaria com tudo que tinha. Então como não retribuir e querer seu bem mais que tudo?

* * *

><p>NA: Espero escrever e postar a continuação em breve. O plot para a terceira parte já está quase completo, só preciso escrever e ver no que dá.<p>

Espero que gostem dessa loucurinha Sirry. :B

Beijos, Verdam.


End file.
